


Through the Woods, Not Down the Hill

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [56]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, G/T, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Giant Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Giant Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Giant Sleep | Remy Sanders, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Virgil gets a little jumpy about Janus hurting himself, and Janus helps him deal with the feelings.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Janus & Logan & Patton & Remus and Roman & Remy & Virgil
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Through the Woods, Not Down the Hill

“Careful!” Virgil exclaimed, pressing his hand on Janus’s stomach to stop him.

Janus turned slightly to face Virgil, pointedly looking at the riverbed down below that he had obviously seen coming. He picked up Virgil’s hand from his stomach, holding it loosely.

“Vee, I see it. I’m not _completely_ blind. It’s _quite_ obvious there’s a riverbed to fall down into, I’m okay, Vee.”

Virgil, who’s body was tight with tension just moments before, slumped his shoulders as the tension was released by Janus’s grip on his halting hand. Virgil’s eyes had been fixed on the riverbed, not even moving as Janus spoke. 

Virgil’s eyes lingered long enough that something lit up in Janus’s brain, even as Virgil slumped and turned away, letting go of the nearby tree that he had had a death grip on.

“Hey... were you scared you were going to go over? That you didn’t notice? It’s alright.” Janus squeezed Virgil’s hand gently, pausing when Virgil jumped at his words.

Virgil didn’t face Janus, but began to bite his lip like he always did when he was nervous.

“No!” Virgil’s response came too quick, too loud, too impassioned. 

Virgil’s face said it all as his eyes widened, turning pink before he faced away, continuing down the path where they needed to go.

Janus tried to grab Virgil’s hand as it slipped through his, but he was just that little bit too slow, hands clutching around air instead.

“Vee, Virgil! HEY! Hey! Hey...” Janus yelled as he tried to catch up with Virgil as he surged ahead of Janus, twigs underfoot cracking with the force of his steps. When he did manage to get back to Virgil, he lowered his voice, gripping Virgil’s shoulders lightly, having turned him around.

Virgil, however, wouldn’t meet his eyes, gaze roaming around the ground at nowhere in particular, his expression tense and full of guilt. 

Janus had been going to say something, but once Virgil’s expression was in view, he did the only thing he thought would get through to Virgil, when words might not.

Janus wrapped his arms around Virgil in a tight hug. 

At first, Virgil stiffened at the sudden movement, but all at once that gave way to Virgil’s body melting into Janus’s. Virgil slight shivers were unmistakeable as Virgil’s fingers shakily gripped the back of Janus’s shirt.

All it took was a pat or two and a few massaged circles on Virgil’s back before Virgil finally let lose, a cry flying from his lips as he buried his head properly into Janus’s shoulder.

Janus played the part of the caring friend, gently murmuring encouraging words, letting Virgil let it all lose before he would try to address the catalyst of what just happened.

After a couple of minutes, Virgil’s cries finally started to dwindle, his cries beginning to shudder instead of wail like before. Janus still held on tight though, trembling with every shudder wracking through Virgil’s body.

Another minute or two passed, Virgil’s cries slowly fading into nothing as the two of them just held each other, enjoying the silence together before Virgil finally broke the it.

“I’m sorry.” Virgil voice was quiet, his fingers twitching at Janus’s back. Virgil tried to pull away, but Janus held firm, squeezing Virgil as he replied.

“No! Don’t you dare apologize for being concerned or anxious for me. You’re my QPP, you have a _right_ to be concerned. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad for that, the... way I replied to your concern was not constructive. I saw it and you didn’t know that. I get that my disability makes you a little more... hyper vigilant and you’re fine for being concerned. Try... warning me verbally when you personally see a danger, before we get to it or the moment you see it. If I see it, i’ll tell you and we can both avoid it. If I don’t see it, I will thank you for looking out for me and you can help me navigate around whatever it is.”

Janus rambled on, running his hand absentmindedly up through Virgil’s hair.

“I love you Virgil. My QPP.” Janus finished, his last sentence full of reverence and love.

It was only then that Janus let go, pulling back. He sat dumbstruck as he saw tears flowing down Virgil’s face, fresh ones that still were in Virgil’s eyes. It had been long enough for Virgil’s tears to dry up, so these were because of Janus’s words.

Virgil voice cracked as he spoke, full of sorrow, but also a deep love that was as if it was reflected from Janus’s own overflowing love.

“I love you too, Jan-”

Virgil was interrupted as the ground began to tremor under both of them, Virgil falling on top Janus as they both fell from the force. Virgil cried out as he was jolted again by another tremor, his arms scraping hard against a rock. 

Blood quickly began to spring from the wounds. They weren’t _too_ deep, but Janus’s heart jolted, his stomach free-falling at the sight of the bright red liquid.

Janus tried desperately to get up to help, but the ground was shaking too much to et up properly. Virgil screamed out in pain as Janus was thrown against him by the shifting earth, his arm trapped between Janus and himself, blood beginning to soak in and stain Janus’s pant leg.

The tremors slowly started to let up, allowing Janus to finally stand up, looking around desperately for anything that would help him patch Virgil up. But the middle of a forest is not conducive to a stash of medical supplies, so Janus searched fruitlessly.

Then just like that, the tremors stopped. 

Thanking whatever god he could think of for stopping whatever earthquake that was at that moment, Janus slowly extricated Virgil’s backpack from his back. The med kit was in Virgil’s backpack, Janus’s panic had made him forget.

Except, he never got to use the med kit or even open the backpack as something big and fleshy surrounded him, cutting him off from Virgil. 

“Hey! No!”

He pounded on the barrier, peeking through the giant... fingers? to watch Virgil get picked up by a similar set of hands, his eyelids fluttering on the edge of consciousness as how much blood he was losing. And finally a _third_ set of hands picked up Virgil’s backpack as Janus was suddenly surrounded by darkness, not able to see anything else as he was dropped in to a cloth prison.

_Giants? Virgil! He’s...._

“Fuck you!” Janus screamed, pounding his hands against what appeared to be the giant’s chest, scrambling to get out of whatever pocket cloth prison he was in.

Instead, a strong force pressed against Janus, and overwhelming weight that Janus didn’t stand a chance against. He couldn’t draw in a full breath, the weight was too much.

Janus desperately squirmed against the weight as his own consciousness waned, head growing lighter with the lack of oxygen. 

He tried one more time to break free but only managed to barely raise the giant hand an inch before it was pressing down just as hard as before.

Janus’s last thoughts as he lost consciousness was a plea that Virgil would be alright.

_Please...help Virgil.. get him away from....too much...._


End file.
